Scientists
.]] The Scientists are intelligent humans in the first Destroy All Humans! game. Voiced by Bob Joles and Keith Ferguson. Overview Scientists usually appear in missions alongside the Majestic, mostly being hired by them to perform their tasks. They show a very dim view of the security forces, often ridiculing them. Although they only appear in certain areas during missions, they can always be found in Capitol City. German scientists believe themselves to be far superior to the American scientists. Models Model 1/German Scientists: The most common type of scientist in the first game. They are aging men with gray and black shoulder-length hair. They wear white lab coats with blue ties, black trousers, black shoes, and black gloves. They speak in a stereotypical German accent, often using German phraises, and speak in heavily accentated syllables. Model 2/American Scientists: American scientists look identical to German scientists, but wear brown plaid coats with white shirts and glasses instead. They speak in pitched American accents instead. They only appear in certain missions and do not spawn in Capitol City. Model 3: The rarest kind of scientist in the game, whom only spawn during This Island Suburbia. They wear a blue fedora with an orange ribbon with a white note sticking out, and a navy and red plaid jacket. They also wear glasses. Quotes German Scientists *''"Unexplained psychic phenomenon! Mein favourite!" (Coming out of effects of Hypno) *"I really need to stop experimenting on myself..."'' *''"I knew it, they valk amongst us!"'' *''"How did you escape from the lab?"'' *''"Greetings, alien friend!"'' *''"My mind says Einstein, but my body says Newton. Vell, hello boys!" (inner thoughts) *"R D R squared? I don't get it?"'' *''"No, no, that can't be right. Drop the alpha, carry the theta, square root of the omega--- oh damn! I never should have dropped those particle physics seminars back in Leipzig!"'' *''"Ha ha ha, I remember this one time at Peenemunde. Dr. Fritzenberger but molasses in a V2 engine, ha ha! Ach, these Americans are no fun!"'' *''"Favourite scientist, favourite scientist... well, I sure wish I had wooden teeth like that Tycho Brahe, he he he!"'' *''"Damn Dr. Openheimer, wearing the same bowtie as me, stupid Americans! I wonder how much he paid for it..."'' *''"It's all relative, ha! That one kills me."'' American Scientists *''"5, 4. All systems are go, General."'' *''"3, 2, 1, go!"'' *''"I'm working on something called the Internet but I'm worried that it won't catch on." (inner thoughts) *"If you believe in telekinesis, raise my hand. He he!"'' *''"Why do I always forget to take off the rubber gloves before leaving the lab?"'' Trivia * The German scientists appear to be based off of Albert Einstein. Gallery Scientist from Furon Down!.png|A Scientist. Scientist in the Intro.png|A scientist as seen in the intro of Destroy All Humans! along with General Armquist and a soldier. Scientist taking a sample from Crypto.png|A scientist examining Crypto. See also * Sleepy Ernst * Suburban Crazies * Tunguska Scientists Appearances * Destroy All Humans! Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Majestic Category:Military Category:Enemies Category:Civilians Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Category:Area 42 Characters Category:Capitol City Characters Category:Characters voiced by Keith Ferguson